


发烧

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *校园AU，保健室主任x学生。*罗高一，多弗只是个挂名的老师，作为学校理事长给自己的特设，闲来无事就会在保健室转悠，和米霍克老师扯淡，当然大部分时候会被无视。





	发烧

****头好疼，好晕……全身发烫又无力……果然，发烧了。

“特拉法尔加·罗！上课不准睡觉！！！”红鼻子的巴基老师终于对从第一节课趴到第三节课的罗忍无可忍了，“要是那么想睡就给我滚去保健室！！！”

“……”缓缓地抬起头，视线只能模糊地看见讲台上气得发抖的大红球，于是吃力地撑起身子，“这可是你说的，红鼻子老师！”说完，给了巴基一个奸计得逞的表情走出了教室。一拉上门就听见里面大吼着“你说谁是红鼻子！混蛋！你给老子记住了！！特拉法尔加·罗！！！”懒得理会，罗扶着墙壁慢慢地移动着，伸手解开紧系的领带，希望可以令胸闷稍微缓解。

保健室……保健室……啊……希望那个混蛋不在……

 

“呋呋呋……身体不舒服？”事与愿违，多弗朗明哥正惬意地靠在旋转沙发上，无视罗一脸“你才有病”的表情，热情地邀请罗走近自己，“鹰眼不在，我帮你看看？”

“……不需要……我只是睡眠不足……让我躺会儿……”没什么精力和对方周旋，罗以最短距离走到床铺扑了上去。一趴到棉被整个人都泄气了，罗甚至连翻身脱掉外套的力气都没有。蹭了蹭柔软的棉被，倦意铺天盖地地奔涌而来。罗觉得自己可以一觉睡到放学后。

“嗯……唔……！”舒服却带着异感的抚摸硬是拉扯着罗的神经，迫使他不得不睁开眼睛看个究竟，“……你……干什么？”不知几时被翻过身的，罗有些无语地看着位于自己上方的多弗朗明哥。

“恩……惩罚装病逃课的坏孩子。”多弗朗明哥没有因为罗的质问而停下动作，一边继续解开扣子，一边隔着衬衫抚摸揉捏，偶尔故意用指甲抠弄着突起。

“我是经过巴基同意的……”罗实在太累了，连反抗都显得麻烦，干脆就随对方折腾。

“但你却说自己没生病。”过分安静的罗令多弗朗明哥感到讶异，别说反抗，似乎连口舌之争都懒得做了。

“……你就不能当没看见我？唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥老师。”

“那你就当我也不存在吧，特拉法尔加·罗同学。”故意掐了一把罗两边的乳头，疼痛加上异感，罗浑身一震，毫无防备地呻吟出声。“怎么，舒服？”

“………………”罗觉得今天的自己一定印堂发黑，衰到极点。破罐破摔，用尽仅剩的力气翻了个身，拉上棉被打算彻底无视对方。

 

“嗯……哈……哈啊……嗯嗯……”紧紧地抱着棉被，罗吃力地喘息着，满脸通红，额头布满了汗水。他真的没想到多弗朗明哥会继续做。

“呋呋呋呋，已经这么湿了？”多弗朗明哥就这么躺在罗的身后，一边用手套弄着他的下体，一边欣赏着因自己的动作而不停涨红脸的罗。原本只打算捉弄一下，但对方越犟，他越不想停下来，一来二去，多弗朗明哥自己的兴致也提上来了。丝毫没打算遮掩，他将自己的下半身前移，炽热又坚挺的硬物就这么大咧咧地顶在罗的股间。

全身心都在对方的爱抚上，罗并没有注意到身后有个危险物在磨蹭。已经高一的罗不同于其他青春少年，他对生活并没有太多的好奇心，平凡到枯燥，每天除了上学，放学，就是睡觉。理应在这个年纪产生的一些好奇心，他完全没有。别说约炮，他连自慰都不屑一顾。所以当多弗朗明哥将手伸进他的内裤时，罗吃惊得连反应都忘了做。

“唔——不……嗯嗯……啊……哈啊……”身体开始紧绷，罗变得无措起来，他不知道接下来会怎么样，但他知道有什么即将到来。开口去咬棉被，难耐地紧闭着双目硬是挤出了几滴眼泪。身体一轻，口中的棉被被扯出，连接的银丝还未扯断嘴就被堵住了。湿热的活物长驱直入，在里面搅动，舔舐，啃咬，纠缠。舌头被用力地吮吸，下体的套弄也越来越快，罗紧紧抓着多弗朗明哥，双手越攀越搞直接抱在了脖颈上。

“唔唔——！”一道白浊从对方的指缝中溢出，罗直接射在了多弗朗明哥的手里。大脑彻底空白，对方也终于放开了他的舌头。喘息着躺回床上，罗毫无焦距地直视着前方。拉开大腿，多弗朗明哥将手中的精液全数抹进了罗的股间，趁罗还恍惚，轻松地将一根手指插了进去。

“嗯呜……！”异物感开始散去恍惚，罗终于看向对方，却没有做任何反抗。呼吸已经平稳很多，脸却还是通红着。多弗朗明哥没有考虑太多，紧接着又加了一根手指。反复抽插扩张，罗的后穴愈加柔软。身体还保持着放松，应该可以了，多弗朗明哥拔出手指，将罗的大腿分到最开，抵住了出入口。

“呜！啊啊——痛！”刚刚进入一半，罗的身体骤然紧绷，硬生生将插入卡在了中途。

“笨蛋！”低骂一声，多弗朗明哥停下来看向罗。罗并没有看他，紧闭着双目，表情痛苦。轻轻拍了几下脸颊，多弗朗明哥企图让罗回神，怎么说好呢，今天的罗一直让他觉得反应异常迟钝。只好等罗适应，多弗朗明哥突然无所事事起来。明明下体就插在对方体内，却好像感觉不到疼痛一样，任由着对方紧绞着它。慢慢摊开罗的拳头，将自己的五指插进他的指缝，罗很快就回握住他，并且用力地陷进自己的指甲。

双手的疼痛终于开始缓解，多弗朗明哥调整好姿势，一下子顶了进去。罗刚一开口就被堵住了嘴，所有的喊声都被多弗朗明哥吃进嘴里。泪腺突然崩溃一般涌出泪水，多弗朗明哥没有再停下，反而更加用力地顶撞着罗的身体。哭声和呻吟都在他的嘴里消化，紧紧握住罗的双手，多弗朗明哥第一次想在床上温柔一回。

 

用热水把罗全身都擦了一遍，翻出绒毯将罗裹上。

“结束了？”米霍克低沉的声音在门外响起。

“呋呋呋……啊。”似乎早就知道他在外面，多弗朗明哥将罗包严实，翻出了手机。

“小心被捕。”进屋后米霍克朝凌乱的床铺走去，直接卷起沾满精液和汗水的床被单丢进大垃圾桶，“你报销。”

“好啦，感谢你没搅了我的好事，报销随你写。”

“下次再在这里搞这些，直接举报你。”

“呋呋呋呋，不会了，暂时不会了。”

****

“嗯……”蹭了蹭柔软的枕头，罗有些惬意地思量着再多睡一会儿。恩？柔软？我家有这么舒服的枕头吗！？猛地睁眼坐起，环顾四周。这是哪儿？

与自家狭窄的现代居室不同，这里简直就是欧洲中世纪的贵族卧室。说是贵族，但屋内却没有太多的奢华装饰和家具。高大的落地窗被厚重的窗帘挡住，只露出一小节空隙让光线进入。已经黄昏了？正思考着的罗突然感觉到一丝凉意，低头一看才发现自己……全裸着。

操！什么情况？我的衣服呢！？借着屋内昏黄的光线，罗仔细寻找着自己的衣物。所幸屋内摆设简单，一张king size大床，两边的床头柜，床对面的矮几和沙发，罗不用下床就能看全屋内——更何况现在的他也没法下床。连床底也找过了，没有。别说是衣服，连多一块布给他遮挡私处的都没有。就在罗不断吐槽屋主时，房门开了。

“呋呋，看样子你已经好得差不多了。”多弗朗明哥端着一个托盘走到罗的身边。

果然是你。“我的衣服呢？”眼睛紧紧地盯着对方，罗不动声色地紧了紧被子。

“不用急。”将托盘放在罗的腿上，“先把这些吃了。”逐一打开盖子，清一色都是淡食，却飘着一股股极其诱人食欲的香气。

“……”看着热腾腾的食物，罗确实觉得饿了，说起来从昨晚开始就没吃过，也算是一整天没有进食了，“这是你做的？”即便如此，罗也不会乱吃东西的。

“怎么？不敢吃？”

瞪了对方一眼，罗实在有些抵不住诱惑，太香。拿起勺子小舀了一口，好吃！看着罗有些狼吞虎咽地吃着食物，多弗朗明哥举起手，刚摸上罗的脑袋就被一掌拍开。臭小鬼。

“流氓。”

“？”

“明明住在这种地方，还每天去保健室骚扰学生。”

“呋呋呋，不喜欢？”随手拿掉了罗嘴角的食物渣。

“废话。”对对方的举动不置可否，只好当做没看见。

“那以后就只骚扰你一个。”

“噗——你说什么！？”

—END—


End file.
